


CT-113: Reconditioned

by Thousaucyfellows



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousaucyfellows/pseuds/Thousaucyfellows
Summary: His blue eyes dulled and once more the world was black and white.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	CT-113: Reconditioned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> I absolutely adore @LadyIrina's oc Corin! This also my first post in Ao3 so I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
